Episode 99
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Filler | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 16.7 | rank = 5 }} "Spirit of the Fakes! Heart of the Rebel Army, Kamyu!" is the 99th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After hearing that a small village has fake Rebel Army bodyguards that have been keeping peace, Vivi asks Luffy and the others to test if they are worthy of staying. They stand their ground, and are allowed to stay as the Straw Hats retreat. Long Summary Luffy and his crew say their parting goodbyes to the sand pirates. As they're leaving, Zoro questions the whereaboouts of Luffy's brother, Ace. Luffy claims that Ace would eventually show up out of nowhere, and the crew begins their journey to the city of Ido. Meanwhile, in Ido, a group of Camu's rebels are having a meal with the mayor, discussing the strength of their troops and telling how the rebel and royal army would soon have to clash. Suddenly, one of Camu's men rushes up to him exclaiming about the arrival of sand pirates. Camu's decision was to run and hide, to the others' suprise. As Camu begins to walk out, the lizard that Ace was accompanying showed up and behind them was Ace sitting at the table eating their food. The men call Ace a "food theif", and Ace goes on to beat the living crap out of them. Camu watches, petrified, and bows down to Ace in fear and begs for his help against the sand pirates. Ace agrees to do so, but on a condition. While riding on the lizard to defeat the sand pirates, he runs into Luffy and his crew, saying how the rebels believed that they were sand pirates. Ace explains to Vivi how there are "rebels" in town, but are actually mere hoodlums. Vivi gets upset, and says how there is nothing wrong with villagers wanting to protect their village, even if it means posing as rebels. She brings up the idea of testing them to see if they are strong enough to carry the burden of proetcting the village on their shoulders. Camu and his men are seen hiding behind the barrels, questioning whether Ace had beat the sand pirates or not. As Camu begins to leave once again, all of the villagers show up outside his door cheering him on for the oncoming fight againt the sand pirates. The mayor walks up to them and wishes them the best against the sea pirates. Camu is confused, as he was sure they were sand pirates. The mayor then goes to show him the wanted poster of 30 million bellies on Luffy's head, and he becomes frightened. They begin to secretly devise a plan to outrun the pirates once they leave town, but as they open the gates, the Straw Hat Pirates surround them menacingly ゴゴゴゴ. The rebels stand their ground as the Straw Hats begin to attack. By the end of the episode, Luffy and his crew deem the "rebels" worthy of staying to protect the town. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 99